


Occhi dolci

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un San Valentino , e Wesley lo festeggia in modo molto particolare... insieme a Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occhi dolci

Dolci occhi

 

Faith ammiccò, piegando leggermente la testa di lato, mentre il giovane uomo davanti a lei allungava le braccia, e stendeva ai loro piedi una grande tovaglia rossa, che profumava di menta e di bucato fresco .  
"Perché proprio un pic nic?" Mormorò, leggermente sospettosa.  
Lui le sorrise, e la sua risata si riflesse nei limpidi occhi color del cielo.  
Gli occhi più puliti che avesse mai visto. E che la facevano sentire libera, anche dietro il vetro di una prigione.  
Si chinò, aprendo l'enorme cesto di vimini che aveva portato con se, e, per quanto Faith cercasse di sbirciare, le spalle di lui le impedivano di farlo.  
"Perché è il tuo sogno ricorrente... "Le rispose con dolcezza. " perché è uno dei tuoi desideri e io voglio che oggi tu li realizzi tutti i tuoi sogni... anche... quelli più inconfessabili..."  
Finalmente, Wesley si voltò, sorridendo leggermente imbarazzato mentre le tendeva un grosso palloncino a forma di cuore, di quelli che per anni aveva visto nelle vetrine dei negozi, trovandoli ridicoli e disgustosi, con un grande " I love you" scritto in rosa e un nastro di raso porpora a tenerlo legato.  
Lo fissò, quasi più sconvolta che stupita, prima di tornare a guardare negli occhi il suo ex Osservatore.  
"E secondo te... " Ansò." Fra i miei sogni più arditi c'è... questo?!"  
Rise, ma allungò le dita per prenderlo, sfiorando quelle di lui.  
"Non lo so..." Wesley scrollò le spalle. " io te l'ho preso... non sono... molto pratico... di questa festa... "  
"No..."Faith guardò il palloncinò, affascinata. " direi di no...  
Da piccola..."Continuò dopo un istante. " andavo in giro a bucarli con una grossa spilla da balia... "Sfiorò la superficie liscia, fresca, prima di distogliere gli occhi, e far vagare lo sguardo sul panorama attorno a se.  
Sulla distesa d'erba a perdita d'occhio, sugli alberi verdi, e sul piccolo ruscello che scorreva poco lontano... e le cui acque le ricordavano il colore degli occhi di Wesley.  
"Dopotutto... "Sussurrò. " deve essere vero che lo volevo... non sarebbe la prima volta... che distruggo quello che voglio..."  
Wesley allungò la mano, prendendole il nastro, e lei si ritrovò a stringere le dita.  
"Ehi!" Esclamò. " E' mio!"  
Lui sorrise ancora, e voltando le dita le legò il palloncino al polso.  
"Così non lo perdi..." Sussurrò.  
"Non trattarmi come una bambina, Whindam Pryce!"  
"Una bambina?" Wesley la sorprese, e lasciandole scivolare le braccia attorno alla schiena l'attirò a se. "Tu sei una bambina... spesso... ma io ho appena legato il mio cuore alla tua mano... "  
"Wes..."  
Le baciò le labbra.  
Dolcemente. Rapidamente.  
"E ormai, anche se volessi... "  
Un altro piccolo bacio.  
"non potrei più... riprenderlo..."  
Faith intrecciò le braccia attorno alle sue nuca, e dovette sollevarsi in punta di piedi per far aderire la sua bocca a quella di lui.  
"Basta che sciogli il nodo..." Sussurrò.  
Wesley la baciò di nuovo. E questa volta il suo bacio fu profondo e pieno di passione.  
"Non voglio... sciogliere il nodo..." Mormorò, la fronte appoggiata a quella di lei. " mai..."  
Faith scosse il capo.  
"No... non può essere... non è giusto..."  
Cercò di staccarsi da lui, ma Wesley glielo impedì, e Faith non usò la sua forza per costringerlo a farlo.  
Era passato troppo tempo da quando lo aveva fatto l'ultima volta.  
E la ragazza, la Faith che lo aveva fatto, era morta...  
Uccisa anche da quell'uomo, e dalla sua dolcezza.  
Che le era entrata nel sangue e nel cuore.  
Lentamente. Teneramente.  
Con quella discrezione che era tutta sua.  
In ogni suo gesto. Persino nel modo in cui le aveva detto, la prima volta, che l'aveva perdonata...  
"Shh..." Sussurrò nei suoi capelli, stringendola a se. " non oggi...  
C'è il sole oggi... non si può parlare di quello che è giusto in una giornata così bella..."  
Faith sospirò.  
"Non c'è il sole oggi... tu hai fatto il sole per me, oggi..."  
"Bè... apprezza l'impegno..."Si chinò su si lei, e quando Faith invece alzò il capo, andando a urtare contro i suoi occhiali, risero insieme, davvero come due bambini.  
" Buon San Valentino, Faith..." Sussurrò Wesley, baciandola di nuovo, e stavolta lei si abbandonò completamente fra le sue braccia, stringendolo a se. E lasciando che lui l'attirasse sulla tovaglia stesa in terra... verso l' odore di menta di bucato fresco.  
"Ti amo..." Mormorò, posando il capo sulla sua spalla, l'erba che le solleticava le gambe nude, lasciate scoperte dagli short. E una specie di morso le prese lo stomaco, costringendola a nascondere il volto sul maglione di Wes.  
" Dio, come è bello dirlo... "  
Non si preoccupò di soffocare un singhiozzo, o di nasconderlo a lui.  
Era così tanto che non si vergognava più di piangere... per lo meno con Wesley...  
Era... con lui che aveva pianto per la prima volta liberamente, quasi due anni prima...  
Senza una ragione...  
Semplicemente... perché lui era lì...  
Perché c'era sempre...  
Da quella prima volta, quando Angel era stato ferito... e aveva chiesto a Wesley di prendere il suo posto...  
Da quando lo aveva affrontato a testa alta, credendo di scorgere ribrezzo nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
E scoprendo con sgomento... che l'aveva perdonata...  
Di aver distrutto la sua vita... di aver annientato il suo corpo... di averlo usato... di tutto...  
Senza che lei... nemmeno... avesse dovuto chiederglielo...  
Perché Faith non gli aveva mai chiesto niente...  
Per la troppa paura... di ricevere un rifiuto.  
Non gli aveva mai chiesto nemmeno di tornare...  
Non gli aveva mai chiesto di amarla...  
Ma Wesley lo aveva fatto lo stesso...  
E la Cacciatrice rinnegata, un giorno di pioggia, mentre attendeva trepidante l'ora di visita in una squallida prigione di LA... aveva scoperto di essersi innamorata del suo vecchio Osservatore...  
E mentre i minuti passavano si era inginocchiata... e si era scoperta a pregare...  
Perché niente gli fosse accaduto...  
E quando lo aveva visto, fradicio di pioggia, aveva desiderato di infrangere quel vetro che li separava.  
E invece si era seduta... aveva preso il telefono in mano... e gli aveva detto che sembrava un pulcino inzuppato.  
E Wesley le aveva sorriso... pulendosi gli occhiali con il bordo della sua camicia.  
Gli aveva scritto "ti amo" su quel vetro, la prima volta.  
Perché si vergognava a dirlo.  
Perché non lo aveva mai detto...  
E lui aveva risposto allungando le dita, e posandole dove era il suo volto.  
E mimando con le labbra, piano: " ti amo tanto anch' io..."  
Ti amo tanto anch'io...  
Chiuse gli occhi, Faith, e si voltò, abbracciandolo e lasciando che lui facesse lo stesso.  
Accucciandosi contro il suo petto, proprio come una bambina.  
E aspirando l'odore della sua acqua di colonia.  
Voleva fare l'amore con lui...  
E non poteva...  
Forse non avrebbe mai potuto...  
E non era giusto...  
Ed era solamente colpa sua...  
"Se quando mi sveglio non ti trovo qui con me..." Mormorò piano. " non ucciderò nessuno... "  
Wesley le accarezzò piano i capelli, per tutta la loro lunghezza.  
"Se quando ti svegli... " Le rispose calmo. " non mi ritrovi qui... vuol dire che mi hanno già ucciso..."  
"Sei testardo..." Sussurrò Faith, chiudendo gli occhi. Ma non riusciva a non sentire il suo cuore più leggero.  
Appoggiò meglio la testa sul suo torace, stringendolo di più a se.  
"Più di chiunque altro ..." Mormorò Wesley, baciandole la fronte. "Più di chiunque altro..."  
Si risvegliò di botto, con un gemito sordo. Poggiandosi la mano al petto. Con la paura di guardarla.  
Con la paura di ritrovarla sporca di sangue. O di scoprirsi a stringere fra le dita il pugnale con cui aveva appena ucciso l'uomo di cui era innamorata.  
Guardò davanti a se... smarrendo gli occhi fra le fronde degli alberi.  
Pregando... di voltare il capo e non trovarlo sanguinante al suo fianco.  
Come sempre... come nei suoi incubi...  
Come nei suoi pensieri, a volte, i primi tempi...  
Pregando di non trovarlo ferito e torturato, col volto pesto e sulla pelle segni che non sarebbero mai più scomparsi.  
Fatti da lei. E dalla sua pazzia.  
Voltò il capo. Finalmente.  
E i muscoli del collo le facevano male .  
Per la tensione e la paura.  
Guardò al suo fianco, sulla tovaglia rossa.  
E lo trovò che la guardava.  
Gli occhi azzurri fissi su di lei, e il braccio con cui l'aveva stretta ancora proteso, come se aspettasse per lei...  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, e invece si voltò di nuovo. E tirando su le gambe si prese il volto fra le mani. E cominciò a tremare.  
" E' adesso... " Ansò. " è adesso che succede... sempre...sempre..."  
Sentì la mano di Wes sfiorarle dolcemente la spalla, e poi lo udì tirarsi a sedere, e i suoi occhi sul suo capo, mentre rispondeva: " Lo so... "  
"Adesso compare Buffy e... e mi insegue... oppure... uno qualunque... Sstrinse gli occhi. " di quelli che ho ucciso... o io... io stessa...  
E le mie mani grondano sangue... o sono sporche... della cenere di Angel..."  
Wesley allungò il braccio, attirandola a se.  
"Lo so... " Bisbigliò ancora, baciandole la testa. " lo so...  
Per questo ho scelto questo posto... "  
Faith lo guardò, senza capire.  
"Hai paura?" Le chiese piano.  
E i suoi occhi glielo chiedevano insieme alla sua voce.  
Hai paura Faith?  
Hai paura?  
Come sempre... come ogni giorno della vita che è stata...  
Anche quando pensavi di non averne...  
Anche quando credevi di non temere niente...  
Hai paura di tua madre, piccola Faith... hai paura del tuo patrigno?  
Hai paura di quello che hanno Fatto ad Alice?  
E a te...  
Hai paura di zanne acuminate e zampe di capra?  
Hai paura di essere sola?  
Hai paura di essere uccisa?  
Hai paura della prigione, Faith?  
Hai paura di morire fra pareti fredde, senza che nessuno si ricordi di te?  
Hai paura di te stessa , Faith?  
Hai paura del mostro che hai dentro?  
Di tua madre, del tuo patrigno, di Kakistos, di Buffy... in te... dentro di te?  
Hai paura di tornare indietro, Faith?  
Hai paura di tradire Angel?  
Hai paura di deludere Wes?  
Hai paura che lui si svegli una mattina senza amarti più?  
Hai paura di uccidere per questo?  
Hai paura di Faith... Faith?  
Hai paura che lei ti faccia del male?  
Hai paura che chiunque ti faccia del male?  
"No... "  
Gli prese la mano nella sua, stringendola forte. Così forte che per un attimo ebbe paura di fargli male.  
E capì. Perché aveva scelto quel posto.  
No...  
Faith non aveva paura... nemmeno lì... nemmeno nei suoi incubi...  
Perché lui non lo avrebbe permesso...  
Perché Wesley non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farle del male...  
Perché lui non avrebbe permesso a Faith di ferire Faith...  
Perché quando erano insieme, e lo guardava...  
Anche i suoi sogni non erano più incubi.  
Perché Wesley era forte...  
Almeno quando Faith aveva creduto fosse debole...  
Almeno quando lei era debole...ed aveva pensato di essere forte...  
"e... si..."  
Sollevò gli occhi, guardandolo.  
" Quando sei con me..." Mormorò... e si sentì veramente una bambina. Una sciocca bambina che per la prima volta scopriva che cosa significasse amare, ed essere amati. " mi sembra che niente mi possa ferire... ma so... che io... posso ferire te..."  
Wesley le sfiorò il volto con la mano, mentre lei continuava piano a parlare. Quanto una volta aveva pensato di non essere capace.  
"Non voglio ferirti, Wes... non voglio incatenarti a qualcuno che... con ogni probabilità... non potrà mai... amarti completamente...  
Oh Dio... "Sorrise, imbarazzata. " sembro Angel... "  
Lo attirò a se e gli impresse un bacio sulle labbra, cercando coraggio.  
"certe volte vorrei essere quella di prima... una fottuta puttana egoista... così avrei il coraggio di chiederti di restare... mentre adesso... non ho nemmeno quello di pregarti di andartene via... e non tornare..."  
"Non farlo..." Le accarezzò ancora il volto. " perché sarebbe inutile... lo sai..."  
" Lo so... ma... si può tornare indietro e ... e non c'è niente per te se rimaniamo insieme... continuiamo a parlare di quando uscirò... e forse non uscirò mai... o quando sarò abbastanza vecchia da poter essere nonna... e tu avrai gettato la tua vita per me..."  
"Avò vissuto per te... " La contraddisse lui. " Faith..." Le sorrise, di nuovo. E di nuovo i suoi dolcissimi occhi azzurri seguirono il movimento delle sue labbra. " io sono veramente vivo solo da quando amo te...  
Solo da quando tu mi ami...  
Prima... mi era sempre mancato... un pezzo di cuore... "  
La ragazza sollevò il braccio, incapace di resistere.  
" Questo cuore?" Mormorò, mostrando il palloncino.  
Wesley rise, attirandola a se.  
"Si... quel cuore... e se lo lasci andare... non potrà che perdersi..."  
"Sei un uomo testardo, Wes... te lo hanno mai detto?"  
Faith si aggiustò meglio sul suo petto.  
"Mm... " Le carezzò i capelli, dolcemente.  
"Lo sai che niente di tutto questo è vero... lo sai... " Faith lo costrinse gentilmente a guardarlo. " che non abbiamo niente..."  
Lui studiò le linee del volto di Faith, prima di sospirare.  
" Abbiamo la speranza ... e abbiamo abbastanza follia da continuare a credere che qualcosa accadrà...  
E se non sarà così... " Le prese la mano, stringendola sul cuore. " ci siamo inventati un mondo, insieme... ci inventeremo un futuro..."  
"Tu hai creato questo mondo..." Abbassò gli occhi, per rialzarli dopo un momento. " Sai che cosa vorrei, per il mio compleanno?"  
Lui scosse la testa.  
" Che troviamo il modo di farti uscire?  
O in alternativa... fare sparire la prigione?"  
Stavolta fu Faith a ridere. Ma fu solo un secondo. Prima di tornare terribilmente seria.  
"No... " Confessò . E di nuovo si sentì una bambina. " voglio dire, si certo, però, dal momento che dubito avverrà davvero, io vorrei... io vorrei solo... conoscere l'odore... della tua pelle..."  
Wesley strinse le labbra, e un attimo prima che l'attirasse a se, Faith vide delle lacrime brillargli negli occhi.  
"Ti amo , Faith..." Mormorò. " ti amo, signora Whindam Pryce."

"Papà, papà..."  
Angel si voltò, sgranando gli occhi, e lanciando uno sguardo di scusa alla secondina in divisa si inginocchio, posandosi un dito sulle labbra e guardando negli occhi il suo bambino.  
"Shh..." Mormorò. " altrimenti ci cacciano."  
Connor si posò sulla bocca tutte e due le mani, sbirciandogli alle spalle con i suoi enormi, incredibili, espressivissimi occhi.  
"Cccccuuusa!" Soffiò, ma quando Angel si alzò in piedi si sentì tirare per il pantalone, e un attimo dopo le braccia del piccolo serrarsi attorno alla sua gamba.  
"Papà..." Sussurrò contro la stoffa, così piano che sapeva che solo lui lo avrebbe udito. " dove sta zio Wesley??"  
Angel sospirò, guardando diritto davanti a se.  
"In un altro mondo, piccolo..."  
"E perché è andato all'altro mondo?"  
Non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere.  
" Ha fatto un incantesimo per poter stare con zia Faith, tesoro..."  
Sentì Connor dondolare contro la sua gamba.  
" E perché zia Faith non viene a casa?"  
"Perché non può. Deve restare qui ancora un pochino..."  
"E perché?"  
Angel sospirò.  
Perché tuo padre non è riuscita ad aiutarla...  
"Per diventare più forte, piccolo..."  
"E quando esce viene a casa con noi?"  
"Andrà a casa di zio Wesley..."  
"Ma a me mi viene a trovare??"  
"Certo che viene..."  
"E qua non ci dobbiamo venire più?"  
"No..."  
"E quando è che viene?"  
Di nuovo, Angel sospirò, guardando davanti a se i volti vicinissimi di Wesley e Faith. Vicinissimi... e separati da un intero mondo di regole.  
"Non lo so, Connor... quando troviamo un modo per farla uscire..."  
"E non puoi rompere il vetro e prenderla?"  
"No, ometto... purtroppo no..."  
"E perché?"  
Eh... bella, splendida domanda...  
Che lui si era posto almeno mille volte, il giorno in cui Wes e Faith si erano sposati...  
In quella stessa prigione... senza nemmeno potersi toccare...  
Perché...? Perché non poteva fare uscire di prigione una persona che aveva passato gli ultimi cinque anni ad espiare per ciò che aveva fatto... qualcuno che, fuori, avrebbe potuto salvare così tante vite...?  
Perché non poteva fare felici i suoi amici... ?  
C'erano così tante ragioni... molte delle quali un bambino dell'età di Connor non poteva comprendere.  
Molte delle quali... non capiva nemmeno lui.  
"Papà mio...?"  
"Si..."  
"Mi posso prendere il palloncino rosso?"  
"No, Connor, quello è di zia Faith. Dopo lo daremo ad una guardia, e glielo porterà dall'altra parte del vetro..."  
"E mi posso prendere quello di mamma?"  
Angel sorrise, nonostante la malinconia che gli serrava il cuore, e voltatasi, in un istante sollevò il bambino, facendolo sedere sul suo braccio.  
"Lo sai..." Gli chiese . " che cosa fa mamma se lo do a te il suo palloncino?"  
"Si... fa così..." Rispose immediatamente lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sollevando il mento in un gesto di sfida.  
Angel rise, baciandolo sulla fronte mentre lui gli avvolgeva le braccia attorno al collo.  
Era incredibile le imitazioni che qual bambino riusciva a fare. Proprio come Angel alla sua età, quando era stato ancora Liam.  
"Papaaaaà..." Sussurrò al suo orecchio. " perché non andiamo a casa?"  
"Perché aspettiamo zio Wes..."  
"E quando viene zio Wes?"  
"Preso..."Rispose lui tristemente, gli occhi che gli correvano all'orologio della stanza dei colloqui, nella prigione di Los Angeles.  
Pochi minuti...  
Pochi minuti ancora...  
Abbassò lo sguardo, verso il punto in cui Wesley e Faith si fissavano, le fronti appoggiate al vetro che li separava.  
Pochi minuti...  
E poi avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi a Wesley... e fingere di voler parlare con Faith...  
E scuoterlo... per porre fine all'incantesimo...  
A quell'inganno dolcissimo che permetteva a due persone che si amavano di sfiorarsi... di baciarsi... di parlare senza che orecchia indiscrete ascoltassero i loro bisbiglii...  
O solo... di immaginarlo...  
Di condividere lo stesso sogno...  
La stessa illusione...  
Come un giorno, sperava, avrebbero condiviso la stessa vita...  
Solo un piccolo inganno...  
Poche parole bisbigliate insieme...  
Un bacio di due menti e di due cuori...  
Per trascorrere insieme un compleanno... o la festa di san Valentino...  
Sotto gli occhi delle guardie, che pensavano che quei due novelli sposi fossero completamente usciti di senno...  
Pochi minuti... e poi avrebbe dovuto interrompere quel sogno.  
Ma fino ad allora, pensò, guardando i due innamorati, poteva proteggerlo...  
Da chiunque al mondo.  
Tranne, forse, dalle domande di un bambino curioso.  
"Papà..." Si dondolò Connor sul suo braccio. " Che cosa ha scritto zio Wes sul vetro... prima??"  
Angel sorrise, gli occhi che scorrevano dove ancora era poggiata la mano del suo amico.  
"Ti amo..." Rispose, guardando il suo bambino. " ha scritto... ti amo..."


End file.
